


Distracted

by tenchsbitch



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hotel Sex, Language, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, female receiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchsbitch/pseuds/tenchsbitch
Summary: You walk in on Bill masturbating to the thought of you
Relationships: Bill Tench/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors

“Well, that was fucked up.” Holden stated as the three of you existed the prison. 

“Agreed.” You said in response. 

Bill didn’t say anything, still angered by his partner’s choice of words in the interview. You were shocked by it as well, but after seeing what Richard did with the bird, your mind was elsewhere.

“Do you guys want to go grab a drink?”

“No, Holden. I want to get some fucking rest. We’ve been working for hours with no break.” Bill finally spoke up. 

“What crawled up his ass?” Holden murmured to you and you stifled a chuckle. 

“You can get a drink from the bar at the hotel.” Continued Bill as the three of you made it to the car. 

The car ride was silent besides the low volume of the radio and the sound of tires on the road. You sat in the middle of the backseat, watching the tension between Holden and Bill levitate between them. Everyone was too on edge to speak up. Bill sped into the parking lot of the hotel, ready to go to his room and get away from his work. Holden and you looked at each other in the lobby as Bill hurried past you both and into the elevator, leaving you on the floor.

“What’s wrong with him? He’s being a fucking pussy.” Holden said, angrily. You two got on the next elevator, heading up to your separate rooms.

“I don’t know. I’ll go talk to him.” You told Holden, stepping off of the elevator and onto the third floor. You go to your room first, throwing your things onto the bed. 

You leave your room and walk next door to Bill’s room. First, you knock softly on the door. No answer. Your second knock is a little louder and you say Bill’s name so that he knows who’s at the door. This time, you hear fumbling near the door and you hear his voice say, “shit.” Bill swings open the door. “Hey.” He sighs. 

“Um.. Holden and I are uh… we were… I’m sorry, are you okay?” You were thrown off by his appearance. His face was red, his hair was disheveled, his tie missing, and his shirt buttoned wrong. Through further inspection, you noticed Bill’s rather large bulge in his pants. “Oh my god, were you..?” You lower your voice, “were you jacking off?” 

Bill shifted his weight on his feet and cleared his throat. “No. I uh— no.” He tried to come up with an excuse, but came up short. 

“Oh shit, are you talking to Nancy in there? Did you have some pay-per-view on?” You smirk, continuing to push him to admit it. 

“Jesus, fuck, no. Would you just get in here so I can close the fucking door?” Bill pulls you inside to save himself from any lingering persons in the hall. 

“Bill, what the hell?” You gasp when he closes the door the behind him. You look around the room and notice a tissue on the floor beside his bed. You don’t have to say anything for his face to turn bright red in embarrassment. “You were!” Your eyes widened and you smiled.

“I was not.” He continued trying to lie to you. He sighed and gave in. “Just don’t tell Holden please.” 

“My lips are sealed.” You promise by using your fingers to show you zipping your lips.

“Why are you here anyway?” Bill asks, shortly.

You shake off the image of him pleasuring himself just moments before you knocked on his door. “Holden and I were just worried about you. You didn’t seem very interested in the interview and you being oddly quiet the whole day. You just seem distracted. Is everything okay at home or…?”

“It’s nothing like that.” He stops your question. “You’re right, I have been distracted, but it’s not because of anything back home.” 

You watch him, hoping he’ll elaborate. “Its you, y/n.” He walks towards you, backing you up until your back hits the window. “You’re so fucking distracting. With your short skirts, the way you bite your lip when you’re concentrating. You make it so fucking hard to stay focused. You make me so fucking hard.” His breath is hot exact your ear. 

“Bill…” you whisper with your eyes closed. 

“Tell me you want me.” 

“Bill.” You repeat. 

He looks into your eyes. “Come on, y/n. I’ve seen the way you look at me. You’re constantly flirting with me. I know you want it. I just want to hear you say it.”

Sure you had shown some interest, but you always though it was just playful banter. You never thought Bill would be interested in you. At least, he never showed that he was. 

He grinds his hips into you, causing his bulge to hit against your torso. Your head tilts back against the glass and you close your eyes in ecstasy, anticipating the night to come. “I have to hear you say it, y/n.” 

You take a minute to process the words as Bill continues grinding on you and kissing your neck. “I want you.” You whisper so quietly that you’re not even sure if you said it.

“You’ll have to be louder than that.” Bill’s dick gets harder from the friction against you. 

“I want you, Bill. I want you.” You say louder and this time Bill hears you. He kisses your lips passionately. 

He snakes a hand up skirt, teasing your entrance through your wet panties. “You’re this fucking wet already? Were you thinking about me too?” Bill asks, palming you, but intentionally avoiding your clit. 

“Mmmm, yes, Bill. I’m always thinking about you. I’m always wet for you.” You moan into his touch. 

Bill removes his hand from between your legs and you sigh in disappointment from the lack of attention your pussy was getting. He unzips your skirt in the back and pulls it down so that it drops onto the floor. You unbutton your blouse and let that drop as well. He stops to admire your figure for a moment and then reaches his hand to pull your panties down, but you grab his wrists to stop him. “Someone could see us.” You refer to the open window. 

Bill thinks about moving over to the bed for a moment, but talks himself out of it. “Let them see.” He rips your panties off. “Let everyone see how good I fuck you.” 

His lips are back on yours, and his tongue fights for dominance. Bill kisses down your neck, between your breasts and down to your hips, giving you playful nips. He moves his mouth, getting closer to your burning center. He placed a kiss on your clit and used his fingers to spread your pussy lips apart. He licked a stripe up to your clit. You adjusted your neck to watch his movements. Bill traced your clit with the tip of his tongue. You bucked your hips up. “Relax, y/n. I’ve got you.” Bill panted between laps. He went back to work. 

He teased his tongue inside of your pussy and you reached for his head. You raked your fingers through his short hair and he held on to the back of your thighs. “Oh, my god, Bill.” You heave and hum. He replaces his tongue with two fingers. 

“You like that?” Bill asked as he pumped two fingers in and out of your wet pussy. 

You weren’t able to respond with a solid “yes.” Instead, you breathed out a “nnnggh.” His fingers curled inside of you. Bill took a moment to look up at you. “You look so fucking beautiful like this, y/n.” Then he bent back down to suck at your clit and he started pumping his fingers faster. 

You felt a hot knot that was about to come undone inside of you. “Bill..” You pant. “Bill, I’m close. I’m— I’m gonna—“ You didn’t get to finish your sentence before your orgasm took over. You closed your eyes tightly and screamed out Bill’s name. 

Bill took his fingers out and licked them clean. “Do you think you can take my cock now?” 

“Yes, yes, Bill, please.” You beg, needing more of him. 

He takes off his shirt, pants and boxer shorts. He unhooks your bra and turns you around so that your front is pushed up against the glass. Before entering you, he teased your sensitive, wet, pussy. “Come on, Bill. Please fuck me.” He chuckles into your ear, loving how desperate you are for him. You tried to hold onto something as Bill slid his cock into you and slowly started thrusting inside of you, but all you found was the glass in front of you. “God, you’re so fucking tight. You’re squeezing my cock. I fucking love it.” Bill buried his face in your neck and bit at it, thrusting faster. “You’re so much better than what I imagined. Fuck, you don’t know how many times I’ve had to do what I did tonight. How many times I had my cock in my hand when you were asleep in the next room.” He grunted into your ear. “Fuck, I needed this.” 

He reached a hand around your torso and down to you clit, causing you to clench around his swollen cock. “Oh, fuck, fuck, Bill, fuck me, yes, ah, yes.” 

“Ah, fuck, you’re going to cum again aren’t you? Go ahead. Cum on my fucking cock. Ah, y/n. Fuck.” Bill rolls his hips into yours. 

You moan his name as you cum around his cock. He rubs your clit and continues thrusting as you ride out your second orgasm. Your walls clench around him tighter than before and he can’t hold back anymore. He finishes with just the tip inside of you so he can watch his cum spill out of you and then he pulls his softening dick out. He back up so he can put his boxers on. You start to pick up your clothes, but Bill hands you his undershirt instead. “Would you want to stay here tonight?” 

You smile at Bill. “I would love you to.” You put on his shirt and the two of you fall asleep in his bed together.


End file.
